


That One Smile

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My artwork, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: That one smile that means everything.





	That One Smile

When Dean watches Sam: _There’s this smile that he does sometimes. It’s not the puppy-dog pleading smile or the ‘it’s gunna be alright’ quirk of the lips that he gives to witnesses or victims. It’s this sort of hesitant, almost uncertain smile that always makes him look years younger. Yet he combines it with a shy hint of dimples and such a depth of warmth in his eyes, that it’s like he sees all that you are and somehow still offers back all that he is. I would give up the world for that smile._

__

When Sam watches Dean: _There’s_   _this smile that he does sometimes. It’s not the confident charming smirk or the mask of a hard cocky grin that he gives to strangers or suspects. It’s this sort of shy, yet uncontainable smile that always makes him look years younger. He lowers his gaze like he’s trying to hide, but the creases around his eyes and the tip of his tongue, tell me that his happiness is just too much to hold inside. I would give up the world for that smile._

__


End file.
